1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including graphene and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene refers to a material that has a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure. Graphene has desirable electrical and thermal characteristics. Due to such properties, research into graphene is being actively performed.
Graphene is a zero gap semiconductor, and thus, the carrier mobility of graphene at room temperature is about 100 times greater than that of conventional silicon: 100,000 cm2V−1s−1. Due to a higher carrier mobility, graphene may be used in high-speed driving devices, for example, radio frequency (RF) devices.
When a graphene nano-ribbon (GNR) is formed by limiting a channel width of graphene, a band gap may be formed due to a size effect. A field effect transistor that is drivable at room temperature may be manufactured using GNR. When a field effect transistor is manufactured based on a conventional global back gate structure, a parasitic component, e.g., a parasitic capacitance, may be increased due to passage of a gate over a source and a drain, and thus, the characteristics of the field effect transistor may deteriorate.